Marcando Territorio
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Los perros cuando marcan su territorio, orinan. Los gatos cuando marcan territorio, se frotan dejando su aroma. Los hombres cuando marcan su territorio,…?
**Marcando Territorio**

 **Los perros cuando marcan su territorio, orinan. Los gatos cuando marcan territorio, se frotan dejando su aroma. Los hombres cuando marcan su territorio,…?**

Solo era una llamada, nada más por lo cual no había motivos para sentirse molesto o celoso. Mu, su amado borreguito, no había hecho algo malo como para que se sintiera molesto. Además él había contestado la llamada, él había hablado en su delante e incluso se molestó un poco al escuchar el trato del otro, entonces no había porque sentirse amenazado o molesto, muy a pesar de que se fueran a reunir en la casa de ese sujeto…

***F***

 _Pero bien, había un extraño "virus" que se había contagiado esa tarde donde ambos salían de la universidad, y se disponían a ir a comer algo y luego pasear o hacer algo. Últimamente no habían tenido tiempo de nada, pues sus respectivas facultades les exigían demasiado. Cuando esa llamada entro, provocando que interrumpieran su cena y que él se sintiera incomodo por lo sucedido._

 _Lindo, como estas? – aparentaba no prestarle atención a la conversación que su novio sostenía con el desconocido de la llamada –_

 _Saga, ya te dije que no me llamaras así – Mu se notaba incomodo e incluso molesto –_

 _Si, lindo – siguió ignorando al menor – no te olvides. A las 7 pm en mi casa. Estaremos solos…besos, lindo – al cortarse la llamada Mu, se veía inquieto y Shaka trataba de disimular su estado –_

 _La comida siguió adelante, pero había un aire tan denso, que Mu no podía soportarlo más por lo que al salir de aquel restaurante decidió enfrentar las cosas._

 _Estas molesto? – pregunto con cierto temor –_

 _Porque lo estaría? – respondió sin inmutarse el rubio –_

 _Shaka, sé que estás enojado – rebatió el peli lila – y…-_

 _No lo estoy – interrumpió el intento de hablar de Mu – vamos, ya es tarde – expreso invitándolo a seguir el camino –_

 _Y quién era? – ya llevaban bastante caminando, cuando Shaka decidió preguntar de manera desinteresada, aparentemente –_

 _Es un compañero – respondió el de ojos verdes –_

 _Se escuchaba bastante mayor – siguió hablando, mientras acomodaba la bufanda de su novio. Era invierno y la nieve comenzaba a hacerse presente –_

 _Es mayor, está por terminar la facultad…lo que pasa es que por un problema familiar no llevo sus materias juntas, por eso lleva un curso con los de nuevo ingreso – explico, tomando con su mano enguantada la enguantada de Shaka – estamos haciendo un trabajo grupal…- agrego al no ver intensión de habla de parte de Shaka –_

 _Vaya que se tienen confianza…- comento de manera lejana – y solo son los dos? – agrego al ver a la distancia la casa de Mu –_

 _No, Saga es un tanto pesado ya le he dicho que no me diga así pero el sigue. Para mí solo es un compañero más, incluso Aioria lo creo un idiota. – Trato de corregir el pensamiento de Shaka – si, el trabajo es de dos…y Aioria lo hará con Lyfia, lo que tiene enfadada a Marín – agrego –_

 _Llegamos – anuncio Shaka, antes de alejar suavemente la mano de Mu – nos vemos, amor – se despidió con un suave beso en su frente. Estaban a la puerta de la casa de Mu, y el rubio estaba seguro que su padre estaría vigilándolos de alguna parte de su hogar –_

 _Si, cuídate – los ojos verde Mu, siguieron el caminar de Shaka hasta que este desapareció bajo la caída de copos de nieve –_

***F***

Odiaba a subconsciente por ser tan perro con él, y como no si mientras comía con sus amigos y novio, este le hacía recordar por que andaba con un dolor de cabeza fatal.

Ya es hora – Shaka salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su borreguito expresar. Era hora de que se reuniera con ese esperpento de hombre -

Te acompaño – casi de manera inconsciente Shaka se ofreció a llevar a su amado a la casa de su compañero de grupo –

Claro – Mu acepto con una sonrisa – nos vemos luego chicos – se despidió de sus amigos, Aioria, Milo y Camus –

Nos vemos! – el rubio salió sin más junto al de Tíbet –

***M***

Sus manos unidas y su caminar acompasado era lo único que se mostraba en Shaka y Mu en su caminata a donde Saga vivía.

Porque a esta hora? – Shaka, cuestiono después de un rato –

Según dijo, trabajaba más temprano – respondió, antes de abrazarse al brazo del rubio. Hacía mucho frío –

Bueno – suspiro, debía controlar sus ganas de matar a ese idiota y así mismo de pregunta porque es su casa. Debía controlar ese monstruito de los celos – quieres que venga por ti? – cuestiono, al sentir a Mu guiarlo hacia donde el papel en su mano le decía era la casa –

Sí, no tienes nada que hacer – sonrió antes de elevarse un poco y besar al rubio de manera suave –

Bien – correspondió a la sonrisa, para luego tocar la puerta – te amo precioso – expreso mientras le apartaba unos mechones lilas de la cara, haciendo sonrojar a Mu –

Yo también – sonrió y cerrando sus ojos espero el beso del mayor –

…- sonrió antes de atraer por la cintura a su borreguito y besarlo de manera suave, más al escuchar unos pasos acercándose tras la puerta, incremento la intensidad de este –

Que…?- Así los encontró el peli azul, en un beso apasionado que parecían disfrutar demasiado como para molestarse en reparar en su presencia – aja! Aja! – Carraspeo para llamar la atención de ese par – Mu, puedes pasar – dijo de manera seria mientras miraba con cierto odio al rubio que no soltaba a un sonrojado peli lila –

Saga, buenas noches – saludo el menor – el es Shaka, mi novio – presento y de manera suave hizo que soltara su cintura – Shaka, él es Saga un compañero de clase – presento al peli azul que solo asintió, sin despegar su mirada de la desafiante del rubio –

Bien, pasamos? – apuro Saga, cansado de la presencia de rubio –

Si…- Mu, se giró a su novio y antes de entrar le sonrió – nos vemos luego – sin más palabras ingreso a la casa –

…- Shaka, sonrió con cinismo al ver la cara de odio de Saga antes de tirar la puerta para cerrarla –

***M***

Amor – Mu, fue atraído por el rubio para luego recibir un abrazo como si no se hubiesen visto por años, en lugar de una hora –

Shaka, cariño? – pregunto Mu, algo desconcertando por el actuar tan demostrativo de Shaka. Que su rubio era cariñoso, sí, pero solo cuando no había testigos, pero allí estaba Saga por lo que se extrañaba – Sha…- sus labios fueron silenciados por el beso apasionado del rubio –

Vamos – sin darle tiempo a despedirse de un ya enfadadísimo Saga, Shaka se lo llevó –

 **Los hombres cuando marcan su territorio, simplemente van y lo demuestran.**


End file.
